


Nice to Meet ya

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Cal meets Zevran





	Nice to Meet ya

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited unbeta'd

“Do you think he's ok? He's been out for awhile?” Cal asked as he crouched over the assassin

“Mmm… uh, what? I… oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet.” The assassin said

“Um, yeah, I have some questions.” Cal said.

“I see. Let me save you some time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any remaining grey wardens, which I have failed at, sadly.” Zevran said.

“I'm rather happy you failed.” Cal smirked.

“So would I be, in your shoes. For me however, it sets a rather poor precisely, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career.” Zevran replied.

“Too bad for you then.” Cal scratched the back of his head.

“Yes, well let me get straight to the point, I failed, therefore my life is forfeit. However I could serve you, if you wish.”

“Crows aren't as loyal as I had heard.” Muttered Cal.

“Hey now! I am plenty loyal to those who don't kill me for failing. You can't blame me for that. Unless, you are that sort, in which case… I don't come very well recommended.”

Cal laughed. “If we fail the entirety of Ferelden will fall, but I wouldn't kill anyone for that. That being said how will I know you won't stab me in the back?”

“The Crows are very particular, even if I kill you later, they might kill me for failing in the first place, better to be with you. I never did have much choice in becoming a crow, I was bought on the slave market when I was young, for quite a bargain I am told.” Zevran watched Cal's face turn from vague amusement to pity. “But let my sad story persuade you.”

“Too late.” Cal reached down and pulled Zevran to his feet. “It's a deal.”

“Oh come on! We're bringing the assassin with us now? Doesn't that sound like a bad idea?”

Cal shrugged. “I'm full of bad ideas, what's one more?” 

Alistair muttered bitterly. And Cal turned around to stare at Zevran.

“You're kinda short for an assassin.” Cal said awkwardly. “You look nothing like the crows I've imagined when I read about them.”

Zevran folded his arms. “Mmm and how many real-not-imaginary assassin's have you met?”

Cal looked embarrassed. “None… well one now I guess.”

“Well then I am actually quite tall for an assassin.”

Cal snorted. “How short are the other assassins? You come up to my chin.”

“Trade secret I'm afraid.” Zevran replied dryly.

Cal smiled widely. “That's fine I suppose. This is Alistair, Leliana and Barkspawn, we have more allies at camp, we were just scouting.” he said gesturing.

“... A pleasure to meet you Zevran.” Leliana said.

“You better not kill us.” Alistair growled.

Barkspawn trotted up and sniffed Zevran, Cal kneeled down and began petting his dog enthusiastically.

“Barkspawn, eh?”

“Yeah like a mix of darkspawn and barking, I call him Barky.” Cal said between coos. “Oh wait actually.” Cal stood up and waved his hand over Zevran before smiling. “That's good you seem fine.”

“Ah you're a mage.” Zevran stated.

Cal's smile faltered. “Uh… Yeh. Does that bother you?”

“Not at all, what do you specialize in?” Zevran asked.

“Healing, I'm also learning a bit of elemental magic.”

“Makes sense.” Zevran looked around.

“Sorry about killing all your friends.” Cal said sadly.

“Who? These people? These were not my friends they were mercenaries I hired, I don't care.” Zevran laughed.

Cal looked sad. “I suppose that's fair. Come on we better get back to camp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com


End file.
